Viper's Aren't So Bad
by viridianaln9
Summary: No one trusts him even as a face. But can one Divachange her mind and trust him more than anyone in and outside the ring. Dedicated to DivaliciousDool.
1. Chapter 1

**Viper's Aren't So Bad**

_Summary:_ **Now one trusts him even as a face. But can one Diva change her mind and trust him more than anyone else in and outside the ring.**

_Note:_ **This one-shot was asked for and thereby dedicated to **_**DivaliciousDool**_** and I hope you like it as much as I enjoy making it. Also for everyone else who reads it I hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or the OC character either.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Viper's Aren't So Bad **

_Monday Night Raw _

Randy walked around the in the backstage arena over-thinking about his fate. Now that he was a face he didn't have many friends and many of the face wouldn't get near him still. They were wary of him. Not sure if he was to be trusted. Not the he minded the solitude a loner he was and he shall be.

He did like the solitude it was something that didn't bother him at all. It gave him freedom in a way. As he walked he bumped into a conversation that was not meant for him to hear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the girl said and Randy only got a view of a butterfly tattoo on the upper back for the spaghetti shirt made it bare. He didn't know of many Divas with that mark.

"Look Mara calm down." Miz said.

"Calm down you are cheating on me with Maryse of all people. But that is the last time I let this pass it's over Miz don't talk to me at all and pretend I don't exist." She said and Randy moved out of the way.

Yeah, he remembered Mara she had been dating the Miz for a while and they tended to have an off-and-on relationship. Randy hated the Miz for that. He had to admit that Mara caught his attention for quite a while but he never acted upon it. With him only focused on the WWE Championship he didn't have much of dating in mind.

"Come on Mara you don't want to do this. You know I love you." The Miz said.

"You heard me Mike. Never again." She said and The Miz tried to get her arm but Randy grabbed it before he could reach Mara.

"I believe the lady told you to forget she ever existed." Randy said. The Miz looked at him with a glared and walked the other way. He turned around to see Mara glaring at him.

"What do you want Orton?" she asked. Randy just raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I was just trying to help." He said.

"I don't need your help." She said and walked away from him. Randy shook his head. How was he to prove that he was doing good, when people kept kicking at him? He left to his locker room so he could think for a while.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Mara walked the backstage area with an angry feature on her face. She felt like throwing thing's destroying property. Most likely shove Maryse's face into the mat. But she couldn't get over her anger. But at the same time she was kicking herself. Who in the world was she kidding dating The Miz?

She would have continued her inner rant but she collided with someone's chest. She was about to give him a piece of her mind but she as her head went up she saw the easy smile of the Chain-Gang Soldier.

"Hey, there Mara what's wrong?" John asked genuinely concerned. He and Mara had been friends for quite some time and he didn't like seeing her like that.

"I broke up with Miki." She told him.

"What did he do?" John asked ready to pummel The Miz into the ground if he had hurt Mara the wrong way.

"He cheated on me with Maryse; this time is for good I don't want him anywhere near me." Mara told him.

"Did he do something to you?" John asked. Mara raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"He was trying to stop me but Randy stopped him." she said and John looked at her.

"You are talking about Randy Orton the man the punted my Father, right." John said.

"Yes, he stopped the Miz from getting anywhere close to me and Mike ran away." Mara said. "I didn't tell him thank-you so it might have been mean on my part." She admitted. John just looked at her.

"Okay, make sure to be careful." John told her.

"You do know his good right." Mara said.

"None of us are sure, not even CM Punk I don't want you to do something you will probably regret." John said.

"Fine." Mara replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"_Ladies and Gentleman welcome to another exciting episode of Monday Night Raw."_ Cole said. _"We have some great matches for you guys tonight, isn't that right King?" _

"_That's right Cole; John Cena will be facing none other than Daniel Bryan tonight for our main event that is going to be a fun match."_ King said.

"_Why do you say that King, Daniel Bryan can win this match?"_ Cole said and King rolled his eyes.

"_Keep telling yourself that Cole."_ King said.

Daniel Bryan came out to the boos of the arena. He stood in the ring and then came out John to the explosive cheers of the crowd. They had a stare down. Once the bell rang they went at it. Daniel was trying to get out of the holds and hits from John. But John was a bit quick.

The went on like this until a certain music came out and that was of The Miz. The Miz came out and without caring attacked John Cena with everything he could. Causing the referee to end the match in disqualification.

"_Oh come on someone come help our Champion."_ King said.

He was answered but he was surprised to exactly who answered the call. Randy came running and help John clear the two man trying to take him down. John and Randy looked at each other before they looked at the ramp as both The Miz and Daniel Bryan left backstage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Later that night Randy couldn't sleep so he walked to the hotel lobby and then came from getting something to eat and drink. He didn't expect to see the woman standing near his door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Mara turned to look at him. She didn't really know what she was doing in Orton's room but had to get it out there. Ask him, what every wrestler wanted to know.

"I need to talk to you." She said. Randy raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well come in then." He said opening his room door.

They walked inside and Mara sat on the sofa the room provided. Randy put his food on the table and looked at her as he sat down.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"What is your deal?" she asked. "Why did you help John everyone knows you two don't get long after, what you did to his father?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "You know, you could be at-least a bit thankful after saving you're from Mike and I'm the bad guy here." He snapped. Mara was surprised.

"Thank-you." She said. "Look I'm sorry I've been like this but you have to understand you didn't get any of your nicknames just by standing around I have to worry."

"Look Mara I understand and I'm not planning anything against you precious John Cena or CM Punk." He said with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Randy we may have started on the wrong foot." Mara said.

"You think." He said smirking and Mara rolled her eyes.

"Would you care to start over?" she asked. Randy thought it for a moment.

"Fine." He said. They shook hands and smiled.

"Sorry I interrupted your lunch so I'll be leaving now enjoy your food." Mara said.

"I couldn't sleep would you care to share some of this food with me?" he asked.

"Sure."

They sat down and ate talking about everything and anything finds out that they had things in common.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw_

Two weeks had passed and something that most of the wrestlers realize was that Mara and Randy had been getting closer over the two weeks not in the romantic route which made John and CM Punk worried. So they decided on an intervention. But mainly they didn't want the relationship to become romantic.

So as Mara got ready for her match against Maryse and The Miz vs. Randy and herself she found someone knocking at her door. She finished tying her boots and walked over to the door. Mara was surprised to see both John and CM Punk standing there with frowns on their faces.

"We're coming in." CM Punk said and Mara opened the door. She knew not to argue with them once they got like that.

"Okay, what I do?" she asked.

"What did you do, Mara you do realize you have been hanging out with the Viper right?" CM Punk said.

"Not only that but you have a match tonight and instead of asking us you asked Orton to be your partner." John said. Mara sighs.

"Look guys I'm doing what everyone else refuses to do." She said.

"And that is?" John asked.

"A chance, all Randy wants is a chance for someone to trust him. I trust him he hasn't given me a reason not to." She told them.

"Mara look we've been your friends for a long time, we don't want Randy to hurt you." John said.

"If he hurts me the only thing he would do is either RKO or punts my head." Mara said.

'_That is not what we're talking about.'_ Both Punk and John thought.

"We are not going to win this are we?" John asked.

"Trust me guys if he hurts me you will be the first to know." She said. CM Punk grabbed her shoulder.

"Good, now good luck in your match." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

As John and Punk got out of the locker room they weren't very happy.

"I still don't like this John." Punk said.

"I don't either but we can't go and threatened Orton because if Mara finds out she will have our heads." John said.

"You do know they might end up together." Punk said.

"Dude, I still get shivers thinking of that." John said and they left to get ready for their own matches for the night.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to our next match of the night and can you believe it King."_ Cole said. _"The Miz and Maryse will be fighting none other than Mara and Randy Orton." _

"_I know, Cole I heard rumors in the back that these four don't get along at all."_ King said.

"_I wonder, why that is?"_ Cole said.

All four opponents saw each other in the ring and the first to start the match were Maryse and Mara. They grapple each other and Maryse tried to be brutal but Mara threw her into the ring Mara post Monkey flipping her off it. Mara tried to get to the top but the MIZ went to where she was and caused her to drop. Randy got in and took the Miz out leaving the girls knocked out for a bit.

Mara was the first to get up and just as The Miz and Randy got back to their post Mara ran to it and tagged Randy in.

With Randy inside he waited until Maryse tagged The Miz in.

They began to face each other off and with Maryse trying to get into the match. It was something that Mara would not allow. She went in and threw Maryse off the mat. On top Randy and the Miz were going at it still. Randy was getting quite tired so when the Miz didn't pay attention and he was sure Mara had Maryse under control he hit the Miz with the RKO.

"_It came out nowhere."_ King said. Randy went for the pin.

1…2…3… Randy and Mara won. Mara smiled and got into the ring to receive a hug from Randy and she felt happy for it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night_

"That was a great match Randy." Mara said as they walked out of the backstage area to their hotel room.

"Yeah, hey do you want to go to dinner tonight." Randy said. "As a celebration for winning our match?" he felt like he needed to add. Mara looked at him flipping her shoulder length hair to the side.

"Alright." She replied and he smiled. They loaded their things to the back of his car but before they could go anywhere two people they hadn't expected show up.

"Mara." CM Punk said. Randy turned to see John and CM Punk standing.

"Yeah." Mara replied.

"Where you guys going?" John asked casually.

"We're going to eat some dinner to celebrate our win,, do you guys want to come?" she asked. Both CM Punk and John turned to see any reaction on Randy's face. John saw an irritated look pass on Randy's eyes.

"We would love to if it isn't a bother." John replied. Mara turned to Randy and smile.

"It won't be, right?" She said.

"Of course not." Randy replied even though inside he really wanted to smack both Punk and Cena for coming. He wanted to spent time alone with Mara not have to share her attention with those two.

CM Punk and John shared a conspirational smirks that got Randy glaring because he knew that they knew exactly, what he was planning and they weren't going to let him do anything until they were satisfied that he wasn't going to hurt Mara. But it was alright with him, he could play their game real well.

The ride to the diner was rather amusing would be a good word. John and CM Punk were so trying so effortless to not have Mara or Randy together which ended up with Mara sitting in the back with CM Punk and John sitting next to Randy. Mara to their surprise began to fall asleep into a small nap. Randy saw through the mirror and smile. But his expression turned cold when he saw John and Punk looking at him.

"Don't you both think this is going too far?" he asked.

"What is going too far, Orton?" Punk asked.

"Don't play stupid." Randy hissed. "I know you came just because you want to keep an eye on me."

"Really?" John raised a brow.

"Yes, really don't you think Mara is too old for chaperones?" Randy said.

"Not when it comes to you." Punk said honestly.

"Having two chaperones won't stop me from chasing her." he warned.

"It won't stop us from trying to stop your advances." John said.

"So we have come to an understanding." Punk said. "If you're serious about this, you hurt her and we hurt you."

"Good." Randy said. As they arrived to a small diner Punk shook Mara awake.

Dinner to say the least was very calming. They spent their time talking about the business and other things. To the surprise of John and Punk they couldn't believe they were actually having fun with Randy. Randy at the same times was thinking the same thing it had been a while since he had this much fun.

When they arrived in the hotel room John and Punk said their byes and left to their rooms. Mara was tired and as she walked into the elevator she was really aware that Randy was next to her.

She didn't want to admit and no matter how much she kept denying it to John and Phil she had feelings for Randy. Feelings that she didn't even had for Mike and that scared the hell out of her. Because she didn't know if he felt the same.

"So, here's our floor." she said and walked out first Randy followed her to her room and unknowing both of their thoughts were on each other.

Mara turned to look at Randy and smiled.

"Thanks for walking me." she said and as she tried to opened the door someone spun her and pushed her against the door kissing her brainless. It took a few seconds to realize it was Randy and she returned the kiss with so much emotion that it even surprised her.

Randy smirked in the kissed and at the same time felt relieve that she felt the same way. Once he stopped he looked into her black eyes.

"You do realize people are going to talk, right." Mara said.

"I'll punt them if they annoy me." she chuckle and they went back to kissing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Months Later_

Everyone tended to gossip backstage it was a fact. So over the three months all anyone could talk about was the relationship that Randy Orton and Mara were having. No one knew what they how the heck that happened they just knew it did.

Most of the girls and guys were jealous but if they tried to do anything they knew Randy wouldn't hesitate to punt them or RKO them after the first two weeks that Alex Riley tried to get really close to Mara and at the time people hadn't know they were dating.

John and Punk at first weren't as happy. But at the same time they could see the changes on Randy, how he would smile or smirk more and the happiness that seemed to make Mara shine.

But of course not everyone was happy about this and he was planning on doing something that would probably end him. The Miz didn't care though.

Mara was his. Sure he cheated but that didn't matter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, $**

Mara and Randy walked backstage with holding their hands smiling a bit.

"Are you ready for your match with CM Punk and John?" Mara asked.

"You've asked me that since we got out of the hotel room, Mara." Randy said.

"I know I'm still worried." Mara admitted and Randy smiled spinning her into a deep kiss that caused someone the Divas seeing to _'aww'_.

"Stop worrying, we have to face Kane, Big Show and Drew what is the worst that can happen?" he asked her. Mara gave him a look.

"Okay, plus I'll see your match from our locker room." she said. Randy smiled he had to admit he had been the happiest man in a long time.

They got inside their share locker room and Randy grabbed her tight in his arms. He bent down to peck her lips once more.

"I love you." He whispered and Mara smiled. It had been weeks since he told her those words and every time they made her even happier.

"I love you too, Randy." She said and Randy bent down to capture her lips once more.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that night_

The match had been won and as Randy, John and Punk were celebrating the screen lit up.

"Hi, Randy." All three of them turned to see The Miz holding an unconscious Mara on his arms. "Isn't she pretty, come I make you a deal on Sunday's Pay-Per-View you and me in a ladder match, you win you get her back. I win I get her contract and you won't be able to see her until her career is over." The video went off.

All three of them look at each other and went backstage. They've asked everyone but no one had seen the Miz and it didn't take long for Randy to agree to that match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Money in the Bank_

The arena was set and everyone was looking at the woman sitting right there next to Cole and King. Mara was tied to a chair with a gag around her mouth. She was pissed as the Miz would look at her.

"_Can't we help her King?"_ Cole asked.

"_If we get involved the Miz wins by default, Orton has to win this the old fashion way by getting that brief case."_ King said not happy with the situation either.

Randy came out and he was pissed. He saw Mara tied in the chair and she tried to smile for him but Randy was going to kill the Miz or probably beat him up to a pulp.

The bell rang and Randy went at the Miz with such ferocity that even it made the announcers flinch. It was when they got to the ladders that caused them to be much more brutal.

The Miz hit Randy with one of the ladders causing Randy to fall. Mara was jumping on her seat trying to get Randy to get up and continue to fight.

Randy saw that the Miz tried to climb up the ladder and he rammed into the ladder and made it fall. Causing the Miz to fall outside the ring.

Randy climbed down the ring and even with his face bleeding them same with the Miz he began to take the announcers table apart. Randy raised the Miz into the table. Just as the Miz was getting up he tried to grab Randy but he moved to fast and RKO him into the table causing it to break.

Randy breathed in and got up climbing slowly into the mat getting the ladder and started to climb it. Step by step and everyone's breath was at their throats. The Miz began to get up and saw that Randy was getting close. He tried to run to the mat but his body wouldn't hold him to well.

Randy grabbed the briefcase and the arena seemed to scream too loud. He climbed down and walked over to Mara smiling a bit and began to untie her. Mara didn't care that he was filled with some blood once she was released she jumped into his embrace and kissed him, which he returned. The crowd seemed to scream more but they couldn't hear it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later that night, after hearing that, the Miz would be out of action for a few months after the match. He was also suspended for holding her hostage for a week.

Mara looked out the balcony of hers and Randy's bedroom. She felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Thanks for the safe." she told him.

"Anytime this isn't the first time I saved you." He told her and chuckle. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Randy." She chuckle herself. She could totally see them going somewhere.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **Okay that is the end of the one-shot. I have to admit the story was a bit hard since the character wasn't my own. But I think it came out okay. So review and DivaliciousDool I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Viper's Aren't So Bad **

_Note:_ **Okay this is part two of the one shot it the epilogue. It's dedicated to **_**DivaliciousDool.**_** I want to thank **_**Viper Cena Fan and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. Nor do I own the character here.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Viper's Aren't So Bad **

**Epilogue **

It had been a five years since everything had happened. Mara had retired from the WWE with a six time record in the Woman's Division. That didn't mean she didn't travel with the rest of the Superstars it had surprised everyone that Mara and Randy had married a year after the whole Miz problem. Four years later Mara retired.

Mara was currently walking the WWE backstage, since she didn't work as a WWE Superstar she worked as Aid to the General Manager which was Teddy Long for both branches. As she walked to the General Managers Office she was stopped when two arms wrapped around her.

"Hello, Mrs. Orton." The voice said in her ear.

"Hello, Randy." Mara replied turning her head so she could kiss Randy in the lips.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Teddy's office." Mara said. "I'm helping with the whole getting ready, for the Elimination Chamber for both branches."

"Really." Randy said. He didn't get too involved with the GM's Aid so even if Mara was his wife he wouldn't ask her much. "Good for you, I'll let you go than."

Mara kissed him again. "Thanks, good luck in your match."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Teddy's Office_

Mara arrived to the office and was met by a very relieved Teddy.

"Mara is good thing you here are the matches ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Mara told him. "I was also thinking, why don't we, also make a royal rumble with strong opponents who we think are going to make the match even more exciting so they can win a post almost like even looking at new talent."

"That's a good idea, Mara we are going to have to do that." Teddy told her. Mara smiled as she walked though she felt weird and she was about to fall. Teddy noticed and moved to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked seriously, he was very attached to Mara so he wouldn't want to lose his Aid.

"Yeah, I just felt a bit dizzy." Mara told him.

"Maybe you should go check the trainer just in-case." Teddy said.

"Don't worry about it, Teddy I'll be fine." She said. "Let's get back to work." Teddy shrugged but he was still worried.

"Alright."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later_

The show had gone fantastic and Mara had to smile. But she was nervous there was something in her bag that could change everything at the moment. When she and Randy arrived to their hotel room, Randy looked at Mara with worry.

"Mara you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." She told him. She went to the bathroom and he was worried she had been acting too weird around him.

A few minutes later that seemed like hours to Randy, Mara came out. Randy took her hands in his.

"Mara tell if something is wrong." He said. Mara looked at him and tried to get out of her shock.

"Randy, I need to tell you something and it's very important." Mara said. She grabbed his hand and laid it in her stomach. "We're having a baby." She said.

"What?" Randy screamed and Mara couldn't keep the smile coming from her face.

"We are having a baby." She said and the happiness came. "Randy we're having a baby." Randy just looked at her before a full blown grin came to his face.

"We're having a baby." He said grabbing her and spinning her around. "We have to tell my parents, your parent's man I have to start giving the wrestlers cigars." Mara thought he looked so cute

"Your happy about this?" she questioned. Randy looked at her.

"Of course I am." Randy told her. "You need to start eating; you have to be careful when you're with Teddy now or backstage."

Mara kissed him. "I will."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

By Monday after finding out and going to the Doctor it seemed that every wrestler knew about Mara's pregnancy. John and CM Punk had already appointed themselves as the child's honorary Uncle's and there was nothing that would change their mind. Randy seemed way too happy and could stop grinning even in his match he wouldn't stop smiling.

Teddy congratulated Mara and began to give her lighter work. She was beginning to show and it made most of them very happy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Seven Months Later _

Randy was in panic. They had been in one of the shows and Mara had been too stubborn deciding to still work even in her last week. The good thing it had been that they had been in their hometown when her water finally broke. Randy was holding Mara's hand as another gave of pain went through her.

"You shouldn't have worked so hard during your last week." Randy told her. Mara even though in pain could tell randy was freaking out.

"Okay, Mrs. Orton we're ready for you to push." The Doctor told her. Mara nodded and began to push.

After many pushes and Randy almost getting his hand broken by his wife. The cries of the baby came out. Both parents looked at the baby.

"You have a healthy baby boy." The Doctor told them. Randy smile and kissed Mara on the forehead.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later _

After giving all the people standing there a cigar and their parents seeing the baby already the wrestler began to come in. Mara had already been cleaned and she looked healthy and beautiful. The two honorary Uncles came inside the room baring gifts and balloons.

John got close and saw the baby. He smiled at the baby and asked the proud parents a question.

"What's the baby's name?" he asked.

"Sebastian Orton." Mara replied. Both Uncles smiled.

"You don't think he will come out like the Dad do you." Punk joked. Mara and Randy smiled at each other.

"I learned they weren't so bad." Mara said.

**END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this story. I hope you guys like it. DivaliciousDooL I hope you like the ending. For all the rest I hope you guys like it and review.**


End file.
